Comme si je pouvais oublier
by xTwilightEuse
Summary: Comme s'il était vraiment possible d'oublier l'existence d'un tel Être.-- Edward est parti, mais Bella n'est pas prête a l'oublier..le pourrait-elle, même si elle le voulais? non..plus maintenant! B&E dans tentation..parceque j'en est tjrs pas eu asser;
1. Chapitre 1 Transformation

**BONJOURS!**

**C'est ma première fanfiction sur Twilight, soyer indulgent, même si j'ai confiance en moi et que je crois avoir réussi a bien écrire mon chapitre =)**

**C'est une autre fic sur le départ de Edward oui oui je sais MAIS, moi, je n'en est pas eu asser encore de ces histoire de retrouvailles, et j'ai donc voulu faire ma propre version tres aroser de romantisme et de quétainisme, puisque je n'est pas été rassasier de cet histoire ^^**

**je vous en SUPLIS a genoux et même couche a vos pieds...REVIEWER!! car j'ai envie de continuer à écrire, mais pas sans lecteur.... D=**

**C'est évident!!!**

**NDA: (sa fait tellement longtemp j'me dit que sa doit etre cool fair son propre NDA...wouhaa mon premier et j'en suis FIERE hihi) BONNE LECTURE!!!!!**

** --------------------------------------------------- Rien ne m'appartiens, (snif snif) les personnages et l'histoire initiale vien de Stephenie Meyers -------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**

* * *

"_**Ce sera comme si je n'avais jamais existé." **_

_**Comme s'il était possible d'oublier l'existence d'un tel être. Comme s'il était possible de passer outre ces derniers - merveilleux - mois de ma vie. Comme si j'étais capable d'un tel affront. **_

_**Plutôt mourir que d'être contrainte à vivre une existence sans raisons d'être. Depuis des mois pourtant je m'évertuais à le faire. Son absence me donnait l'impression d'être toujours à bout de souffle, comme si mes poumons ne voulaient respirer que son arôme disparue. Je ne parlais presque plus, attendant surement de pouvoir ne parler qu'à lui…**_

_**Lui…**_

_**Son nom m'était pourtant devenu étranger. Le simple fait d'y penser m'enfonçait dans un abysse de douleur insoutenable que je redoutais au plus haut point. J'aurais voulus pouvoir m'empêcher de même penser à son nom, mais difficile, quand tout mon être ne demandais que de sentir a nouveau ces bras froid autour de mon corps, son souffle dans mes cheveux, ces lèvres dures et douces a la fois sur les miennes…. Oui, Edward Cullen n'avais pas que voler mon cœur dans la forêt, il avait aussi emporté ma vie, ou tout ce qui pouvais lui donner un sens. Moi, Bella Swan, pauvre humaine, était éperdument (ou lamentablement) amoureuse du vampire le plus séduisant qui puisse y avoir. Mais malheureusement, je ne le voix plus que dans mes rêves.**_

_******************************************************************************_

_« - Très alléchante, répéta-y-il en humant profondément._

_Paupières à demi fermées, je me tendis, guettant le moment ou il bondirait. En arrière-fond, les rugissements d'Edward résonnaient dans mon crâne. Le prénom renversa les murs protecteurs que je m'étais bâtis. « Edward, Edward, Edward. » J'allais mourir; penser à lui n'avait plus d'importance. « Edward, je t'aime. » À travers mes yeux rétrécis, je vis Laurent cesser de renifler et tourner brutalement la tête vers la gauche. »_

La morsure à elle seule me procura une douleur effroyable. Au moment ou les dents acérées de mon prédateur avait déchiré la frêle couche de peau de mon coup, j'eu l'impression qu'on m'enfonçait un fer chauffé au rouge dans le corps. Je sentais le venin commencer son chemin vers mon cerveau tout autant que mon sang que Laurent s'évertuai à me sucer, s'échapper de mon corps. Je connaissais cette douleur, James me l'avais déjà infligé. Sans savoir pourquoi, et sans vraiment m'en soucier tant la douleur du feu dans mes veine prenais de plus en plus de place dans ma conscience, Laurent s'arracha a mon coup. Je parvins à entendre un léger mais apeurer « non..! » avant que le silence tomba sur moi pour me rendre encore plus folle que je le devenais. J'avais mal, au combien j'avais mal, c'était indescriptible, insensé. Dans le studio de danse, le venin n'avais eu le temps de faire beaucoup de chemin dans mon corps avant qu'Edward ne me sauve, alors que maintenant il avait atteins presque la moitié de mon corps. Je n'étais pas préparer à une telle douleur, d'ailleurs il était impossible de s'y préparer. C'Était trop intense pour pouvoir mettre des mots exacts sur ce que je ressentais. Il était impossible d'avertir quelqu'un adéquatement tant s'était inqualifiable.

Je fermai les yeux et le mot douleur se cloua sous mes paupières fermé, devant mes yeux, pour y rester longtemps. Maintenant que mon corps entier se consumait de l'intérieur, je ne parvenais plus à grand-chose qu'à penser à la douleur du venin. Je ne savais plus qui j'étais, ce qui se passait, pas même qui Edward Cullen pouvais bien être. Je subissais mille morts toutes plus douloureuses les unes que les autres sans jamais en mourir vraiment. J'étais sur le bûcher d'un feu sans fumer pour m'étourdir et m'intoxiquer à en perdre connaissance.

Cela dura 2 jours et demi. L'enfer tout entier s'était logé dans mon petit corps pendant 2 long jours et demi!! Mon cœur finit par battre l'ultime coup dans ma poitrine qui me donna l'impression d'exploser, et se calma finalement, déclarant forfait devant une puissance trop forte pour être encore repousser. Les yeux grands ouverts, je fixais le ciel nuageux de Forks.

Je reprenais conscience de la vie autour de moi petit par petit. Les nuages dans le ciel et toutes leurs couleurs qu'on ne voyait d'un œil humain, le bruit de pats des multiples animaux et insectes qui devaient m'entourer, même le bruit des voitures sur la 101. Je pris ensuite conscience de moi-même et de la soif qui s'infiltrait a ma gorge de plus en plus piquante. Je fus surprise, en prenant une grande goulée d'aire, de n'y trouver aucun réconfort et aucune utilité. La soif se mis alors à s'imposer à moi avec plus d'intensité… Boire, je devais boire…

Chaud, se devait être chaud, et très gouteux. Il faillait a tout pris que j'apaise cette soiffe qui maintenant me tiraillais la gorge. Ça ne fessait pas aussi mal que la transformation, mais sa emplissait mon corps d'une obsession indéniable… Avec la simple idée de me lever, déjà j'étais sur mes jambes, prête à courir vers la première cible qui croiserait mon chemin. Je me mis à courir de toute vitesse ne pensant qu'a boire, il fallait trouver quelque chose, a tout pris. Soif, soif, beaucoup trop soif, boire, courir il faut que je trouve quelque chose. Je courais a tout allure sans même me rendre contre de la justesse de tous mes gestes, mais peu m'importait, tant ma gorge m'élançait. J'en avais absolument besoin, boire, courir… il fallait que je boive... que je boive…

Du sang.

Cette réalité m'arrêtât d'un coup sec. Une réalité qui m'apeura autant qu'elle m'exalta. Du sang, j'avais besoin de boire… du sang. J'Étais devenue … un vampire. J'étais comme lui. Exactement comme lui.

* * *

Bon **Bon Bon...je sais ce chapitre n'a rien d'extremement nouveau, j'vous apprend rien..mais s'était surtout pour me délier un peu les doigts (j'ai pas fait de fanfic depui au moin 2 ans tout de même!!!!! ) mais surtout pour vous faire découvrire mon style d'écriture!!**

**J'espere qu'il vous plaie, et que j'ai pas été...ds le TROP descriptif non plus (il est tres...tres tot le matin alors... dite moi si j'ene st fait trop )  
**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!**

**j'n est VRMT de besoin pour écrire une suite..mon histoire est relativement toute faite dans ma tête, ne me découragez pas en passant dans l'ombre.... MERCI =D **

**Toute critique accepter! **


	2. Chapitre 2 Protection

**

* * *

**

Coucou!!

**Je suis de retour déjà avec un nouveau chapitre ..MERCI BEAUCOUP de m'avoir reviewer =D**

**J'ai vue qu'il y en a qui on parler de Laurent et voul;ai savoir pourquoi il s'était arrêter alors qu'il était claire qu'il avait envie de tuer Bella, et bien ne vous inquietez plus, vous saurez, aprennez seulement à être pacient!! Je n'est pas l'intention de laisser des détail aussi important passer, si non il serai difficile d'enbarquer dans l'histoire et je le sais bien!!!=P**

**Je veux aussi m'escuser pour les fautes d'ortographe nombreuse... Malheureusement je suis très mauvaise donc...je fait mon possible mais c'est très difficile..et je n'estpas de correcteur a ma disposition si ce n'est que le correcteur de Word (pas excellent, je sais....Dsl!! :S)**

**NDA: Il a été long a faire ce chapitre, et j'espere que vous l'aprécirez autant que le premier. Je l'est écrit en écoutant le dernier C.D. de Muse, je vous invite donc a en faire autant en lisant car leur musique est plus bonne ^^ J'espere être à la hauteur de vos attente. Je me rend maintenant compte a quel point il est ardu de faire des chapitre long alors je m'excuse mais j'ai VRMT les doigt en compote, alors j'ai un peu de la misere a rajouter quoi que se soi sans soufrir!!**

**-------------------------------------RIEN EN MAPARTIEN, L'HISTOIRE INITIALE EST A STEPHENIE MEYER-----------------------------------------------**

**Bonne Lecture! =)**

* * *

Cette réalité m'arrêtât d'un coup sec. Une réalité qui m'apeura autant qu'elle m'exalta. Du sang, j'avais besoin de boire… du sang. J'Étais devenue … un vampire. J'étais comme lui. Exactement comme lui.

***********

Vampire...

Vampire...

Vampire...

Vampire...

Éternité.

Comment se faisait-il qu'il en était ainsi? Ca ne pouvais vraiment être la vérité, je venais de passer des mois a ne pouvoir que rêver à se monde au point qu'il en devenais presque un fantasme plus qu'une réalité. Ce ne pouvais décemment être vrai...

Pourtant la brûlure qui me tiraillait la gorge était beaucoup trop présente et insistante pour qu'elle fut le fruit de mon imagination. Et cette douleur. Ma transformation... je pus comprendre maintenant qu'Edward est voulu m'en éloigner. Bien qu'il ne m'aima pas au point que je l'aimais, je ne pouvais souhaiter de vivre ce martyr même à mon pire ennemis.

En fouillant dans ma mémoire, j'essaya de me rappeler les derniers souvenirs que j'avais de ma vie humaine. Il me sembla plus facile de réfléchir et de me concentrer, comme si mon cerveau c'était limiter durant ma vie d'humaine et qu'il venais de laisser place à ça pleine capacité. Pourtant, j'avais de la misère a me remémorer mon ancienne vie, comme si je l'avais vécu il y a 20 ans, et non pas 3 jours. Je réussit tout de même a me souvenir vaguement d'ou j'était. La clairière... notre clairière. Et puis la voix de mon ténor, rugissant dans ma tête et...Laurent. J'avais pourtant cru qu'il voulait me tuer, et que ma transformation ne ferai qu'enrager encore plus Victoria...

Je m'interrompis dans mes penser. Je n'aurais pas du réussir à me détourner de mon envie de sang, et pourtant, j'étais là à me demander le pourquoi du comment de mon existence. La soif aurait du être plus puissante que tout et être ma seule raison d'être. Bizarre. N'étant toute fois pas absente, je décida d'assouvir ce besoin au plus pressant, car je sentais le feu monter à ma gorge, et me sentir en feu n'était certainement pas une sensation que je voulais revivre de si tôt.

Fermant les yeux, je me concentra sur le premier signe de vie que je put discerner, priant pour qu'il ne s'agisse pas d'un humain.. j'était apparemment forte pour une nouveau-née, mais il ne fallait pas pousser sur ma chance à ce point. Il me fallu à peine quelque seconde pour repérer le cœur battant le plus près de moi. Répondant à mes nouveau instincts je m'élança vers celui-ci. Un cerf. Parfait, je ne tuerai personne aujourd'hui... L'odeur n'était pas très alléchante, comme si mon corps savais que le sang animal n'était pas supposer être se que je devait boire. Mais il me serai impossible de boire autre chose. Je sentit une pression étonnement agréable dans mes dents. Le venin. Tel une panthère, je traquerais ma proie avec finesse, me plaçant en position, alerte à tous les gestes de l'animal. Je devinais facilement le sang qui circulais dans son coup devenu très attirant malgré l'odeur. C'est avec facilité que j'attaqua ma proie et lui pris son sang pour me rassasier.

Ce n'est qu'après quelques heures de chasse que j'arriva enfin à m'arrêter, n'ayant plus l'impression de pouvoirs en ingurgiter plus. J'avais attraper ma dernière proie près d'une petit rivière, ou j'alla me nettoyer le visage tacheté de sang animal. Lorsque les petite vagues que j'avais provoquées fut disparue, je vis mon visage pour la première fois dans l'eau claire.

Le visage que je voyait était tellement différent du mien que j'eus peine a croire qu'il s'agissait de moi. Mes boucle un peu ébouriffer avais laisser place à de belles nattes frisés qui me semblais plus épaisse et plus brillante. La forme de mon visage était plus fin , mes lèvre pulpeuse était d'un rosé alléchant. Mon petit nez légèrement retrousser me donnait un air coquin .Seul la forme de mes yeux et de mes sourcil était rester pareil, mais avec des cils plus épais. Le visage que je voyait était séduisant, plus que j'aurai pu l'espérer. Je souri et découvris mes dent blanche bien aligné. Bien que Rosalie sois plus belle encore, mon reflet me plaisait énormément. Peut-être pourrais-je éclipser les fameuses distractions dont Edward m'avais parler....

Edward...

Edward...

Je senti une fissure ce former à ma poitrine , la ou aurai du battre mon cœur. Elle n'avais jamais été aussi forte, jamais elle n'avais été si douloureuse. Je me toucha même la poitrine pour vérifier si le troue n'était pas physique. Si j'avais eu besoin de respirer, j'aurai certainement perdu connaissance car il m'aurait été impossible de respirer. Pourtant... je n'avais plus de cœur. Ni de poumons, comment pouvais-je ressentir encore ce trou béant...

C'était vrai, au combien vrai. Étant vampire, tous sentiment était extrêmement plus fort que pour un humain. C'était insoutenable...j'avais trop mal... J'aurai cru que des larmes sortiraient de mes yeux, alors que je m'étais recroqueviller sur moi même devant autant de douleur, mais mes yeux ne semblais pas réagir. La douleur toute sec était tellement plus effroyable et douloureuse. Il m'aurai fait du bien de pleurer toute l'angoisse que je ressentait. Pire encore, maintenant, j'aurai a la vivre éternellement. Mon cœur soufrait, même inerte, de cette perte qui était bien plus grave pour moi que la perte de ma mortalité. Mon amour, ma vie, mon ténor. J'avais pourtant réussis a vivre durant 17 ans avant de le rencontrer, alors que les quelque petit mois que je venais de passer m'avait été insupportables. Je n'y voyait la aucune logique.

Un autre martyr .. La vie ne pouvait-elle pas me donner un instant de répit. Je parvint à contrôler ma peine , non sans difficulté.

En regardant autour de moi, l'air effarer par la douleur omniprésente que je ressentait, je me rendit conte que le monde autour de moi avait pris une nouvelle teinte bleuté, sans pour autant réduire ma visibilité. En regardant vers le ciel, je découvris des étoiles un peu partout. Il y en avais bien plus que j'en avais vue jusqu'alors. Mes nouveaux yeux, sans doute. Peut-être était-ce moins difficile d'approcher la ville quand tous les humains dormais? Je décida donc d'asseyer et de me rendre chez Charlie.

Autant le souvenir de mon amour m'avais fait raviver les sentiments les plus fort. Autant la petite maison dans laquelle je vivais me fit ressentir une très faible nostalgie. Presque inexistante, comme si j'était indifférente a ce côté de ma vie antérieur. C'est avec la même agilité qu'Edward avait pour ses visites nocturne que je rentra dans ma chambre par la fenêtre. Je m'était forcer a ne pas respirer depuis la forêt pour m'assurer que mon odorat surdéveloppé ne me fasse dévier de mon chemin vers un humain qui aurai eu le malheur de marcher dans les rue tard dans la nuit. Cela ne m'était plus nécessaire, et bien que l'habitude me faisait prendre des bouffer d'aire régulièrement sans y penser, j'arrivais facilement à m'en empêcher. Ma chambre n'avait pas changer. Rien n'avais bouger, comme si Charlie n'avais encore oser y entrer. J'entendais celui –ci ronfler dans l'autre pièce, et se retourner nerveusement, comme s'il faisait un rêve très désagréable. Pauvre Charlie. Il ne me reverrai plus. Nous n'avions même pas eu la chance de se dire au revoir avant que je parte...définitivement. Et je me doutais que je ne reviendrai pas ici avant un long long moment, je ne voulais surtout pas risquer de tuer quelqu'un a Forks. Il me serai déjà suffisamment difficile de ne pas m'attaquer a lui si je le sentais, c'était beaucoup trop risquer. Regardant la pièce au grand complet, je vint è me demander pourquoi j'étais venu ici...La lumière de mon ordinateur ouvert retenu cependant mon attention, et avancent doucement vers lui, je remarqua qu'il s'agissait d'un mail que Renée m'avais envoyer quelque jours auparavant. Mais ce n'est pas ce qui m'intrigua le plus. An marchant, j'avais entendu un bruit sous mes pied. Un bruit trop faible pour que j'ai pu l'entendre avant ma transformation...

M'agenouillant sur le plancher, j'émit une légère pression sur les latte du plancher afin de voir d'ou le bruit venais, quand j'en vit une bouger d'a peine un millimètre. Si sa n'avais été des mes yeux de vampire, je me serai rendu compte de rien.

Curieuse, je réussi a soulever le morceau de boit pour découvrir quelque chose qui me pris tant par surprise que je pris une soudaine boucher d'aire afin d'émettre un cris de surprise.

Oh mon dieu...

Tout m'atteint très vite, alors que dans mes main, je tenais tous ce que je croyais m'être fait dérober par Edward alors qu'il avais essayé de m'enlever tout ce qui pouvais me rappeler son existence. La photo, le C.D., tout ce que je croyait m'être fait voler! Des images s'imposa a moi , je voyais défiler devant moi tout les moment que j'avais passer avec lui, avec une force suffocante. La clairière, à l'école, dans la forêt, dans cet même chambre. TOUT. Tout ce que j'avais vainement tenter d'effacer de mon esprit revint. Comme si ca ne suffisait pas, je me rendit conte que son odeur flottait dans l'aire comme s'il était présent. S'il y avais bien quelque chose qu'il avait été impuissant d'effacer, c'était son odeur, que je pouvais maintenant sentir pleinement. C'était tellement meilleur avec mon nouvel odorat, mais aussi tellement plus difficile a toléré. Trop... trop...beaucoup trop d'image, de souvenir ,de douleur. Ma respiration était saccadé, mon cœur semblai vouloir exploser sous la pression de la douleur , et la déchirure sur ma poitrine bien trop présente pour en endurer plus. J'aurai voulu crier, mais rien ne sortait, j'aurai voulu pleurer ma douleur, mais la sécheresse de mes yeux empirait la souffrance. Le monde n'avais plus de sens, et il ne m'était même plus possible d'arrêter mon existence. J'était impuissante, et martyrisé bien plus qu'on ne puisse l'endurer. Éteindre ma souffrance pendant si longtemps avait, même après ma transformation, empirer celle-ci au moment qu'elle devait s'étaler au grand jours...

N'en pouvant plus je sorti a toute allure de cette prison de douleur pour courir le plus loin et le plus longtemps que je le pourrais. Je ne pouvais me résoudre a m'endurer une minute de plus. À défaut de pouvoir apaiser ma peine, je l'enferma dans un coin de mon esprit que je décida ne plus jamais visiter. Il m'était impossible de l'oublier, mais je l'emprisonna dans mon esprit ou il ne pourrai plus toucher mon cœur mort mais trop sensible à lui. Je devait l'oublier, ne plus penser à lui, même si pour cela je devais m'arrêter de vivre. Mon esprit sembla détecter mon besoin d'oubli, et enferma tout souvenir de ma vie antérieur de façon a ne plus pouvoir transpercer une barrière invisible de ma conscience. Une auto défense ... qui me faciliterai la vie... qui ferai en sorte qu'Edward serai comme...un simple rêve flou de ma vie dont je ne voulais absolument pas me rappeler.

* * *

**J'espere que vous avez Appréciez, wouhaa j'ai fait parler Bella pour la premiere fois =)**

**Je sais je sais, c'est un peu lourd comme texte, beaucoup de gros paragraphe et de description, c'était une mise en situation de l'histoire, alors je promet asseyer de me contenir et metre plus de... socialisme dans les aventure de Bella !!! **

**Encore une fois, désolé pour les fautes, et n'oubliez pas de perser sur le petit bouton en bas la... REVIEW..Juste un petit 2 minutes pour m'encourager dans mon écriture**

**J'aime l'idée que je ne suis pas seule dans cette aventure, et que vous aimez lire mes textes........**

**Dite se que vous aimez et n'aimez pas, et je tache de m'acomoder a vos Désir, je suis a votre Service!!!**

**Bon je laisse une pause a mes doigt, A plus!!**

**_Une TwilightEuse une peu trop Obsédée!! =)_**


End file.
